The present invention relates generally to the field of a valve apparatus and more particularly to an inside the drill pipe blowout preventer back pressure plug valve apparatus for use in petroleum or geothermal drilling operations that is operably installed and retrieved as desired through the interior flow passage of the drill pipe to control undesired flow therethrough.